


More Than That

by purple_mani



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Mark is a frat boy, Prejudice, Public Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Work, Stripping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, donghyuck gets lowkey aggressive with his words, donghyuck is an unoffical stripper, donghyuck is the narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mani/pseuds/purple_mani
Summary: There's nothing more frustrating to Donghyuck than the cocky act Mark displays as he walks through the hallway, all the people falling on their feet just for a tip of his cock and the way he looks at Donghyuck as if he were less than, even though they lead the same life. Donghyuck will start at anything to wipe that stupid smug smirk from Mark's beautifully desolate face just to prove that if they can't be considered equal, then Donghyuck is better.or Donghyuck tries to seduce Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> "I know I ain't right for tempting you  
> But I just wanna see what you would do  
> If I gave you a taste of what I do  
> Just remember that I don't belong to you
> 
> You gon' have to come stronger than this liquor  
> Wanna take me home, better be more convincing  
> It'll take more than that to get to me  
> More than that to get your way" - Lauren Jauregui's More Than That
> 
> This is the inspiration behind all these words spilled on paper...or computer screen.
> 
> This is all really just 1k+ words of Donghyuck projecting onto Mark, I can't lie. Also, since it is Donghyuck's mind basically, it's not going to have perfect grammar...so...don't read it if you can't stand the overuse of and's and but's and borderline run-on sentences and stuff.

Your eyes followed me once I stepped into the centre. I saw the hunger, the desire and the arousal painted clearly like across your face, like you'd eat me up and never spit me out. So, I monitored myself. I paid keen attention to just how much a swayed my hips, how high I lifted my arms and how how wide I spread my legs. I let the music guide the course my body took as my crop top flounced at all the movement and I felt the gust of cool from outside settle on my skin, tingling at the small hairs laid flat there.

I made myself get closer to where you sat, but still far enough. I slyly glanced at you, observed how you sat, how arrogant you looked sitting in a nasty and demeaning frat party couch and all the pensive peeks made in your direction. Other people were intrigued by you, but I was disgusted.

Your presence and the authority you held in these halls disgusted me. But with all your power, here you were, looking at me. 

How your face was crooked, I could tell the clocks in your brain were ticking. You were trying to piece me together. You didn't understand me -just like everyone else- but unlike everyone else, it actually bothered you that you didn't. 

It's the difference between how you still sat with your eyes running up and down my body, drinking my appearance in and washing it down with the booze in your cup, but refused to make a move; and how quickly everyone else would give up on trying to figure me out and just ask for a quick fuck. You stayed seated, grounded in the tattered seats. You have too much pride to approach a guy like me.

More pride than I do, although we live the same life -only difference you got people lined up and begging for you and I go around offering. This is why I will never offer to you. You will come to me. I will have you so parched and yearning that you have no other choice but drop to your knees, crawling down to my level.

There was nothing you could give me or show me to make me falter. I just wanted to be bigger than you for once, to beat you for once, to be able to see you and step on you for once.

I didn't even want you.

But from the way your eyes- from the way **the Mark Lee's** eyes trailed my body, I knew you wanted me.

Unfortunately for you, the only way you'd get me is if you'd come to me. If you'd put down your stupid fucking high and mighty pretence for once and allowed yourself to go after someone else. Maybe your game was just weak and you didn't have anything to offer that would match the weight of your name...yeah... _maybe that's it._

I just wanted to see if I could push you beyond your normal limits, render you passive and weak and writhing and yearning and so fucking desperate for me, the way everyone was desperate for you. I wanted to see if your brain would fall out and I could get to act on instinct only, the overtaking need to pummel me and break me piece by piece into a paste. I just wanted to see if _I_ was capable of doing that, if I was good enough. 

Maybe, I'm not. But, that wouldn't stop me from dancing. It didn't stop me for dancing with anyone who'd let me despite your eyes piercing me. 

You rose from your seated position and my heart leaped a bit when I thought you were walking towards me, but you only hesitated a moment before sitting right back down. You managed to tease me even stronger in a second than I'd been trying to do this entire time. 

You were stronger than me, Mark Lee. 

You are stronger than me.

However, you don't know my worth and you don't know my skills and seeing from how well you were doing to resist me, you probably never will. But, you'd be kept coming back, Mark Lee. I just know it. I can guarantee it. But no matter how many times you did, no matter how good you fucked me, no matter how much I screamed and cried and kissed up on you and begged for your bruises and your arms around me, my heart belonged to someone else.

Yet with my heart encased within my body, I still danced for you. It was no longer a secret to the crowd around as I faced you and contoured my body in the most desperate ways just for you. Even if this was to make you come to me, I was still being pretty pathetic right then. I was still ended up begging with how eagerly my body gyrated, with how desperately I moved. 

You still had the edge over me. You were still stronger than me and I fucking hate myself for it. You were prettier than me, richer than me, more popular than me so why couldn't you give me this one thing? You're amazing, Mark Lee, but oh so pathetic.

Still, I wasn't gon' go after you. You'd go home with a permanent ache in your balls for all I cared. I'd keep you thinking and replaying this moment 'til you can't resist me anymore. 'Til you've failed and were crawling back to me by dawn.

I watched you free your hard on from your pants, it slapped against your lower abs. _Yes, I did that._ Your hands circled it needily as your eyes stared into my soul. I met them unbothered. I sucked on my fingers and you sucked a breath in at that exact moment, our eye contact breaking. 

I got you. 

You walked towards me and I felt your hands grab at my ass. That's all there was before you continued walking and sat on the couch opposite to where you were originally. 

_Coward_

You're weak, Mark Lee. 

Fake 

A sham and you don't stand a chance against any man on this university campus. 

I was done, tired of playing this stupid game of push and pull. The game where you'd normally pull me so far 'til I ended up falling on my ass but now, this one faithful time, I maybe had the upper-hand.

You looked at me the same way you were eyeing me before and I can't help but wonder why you haven't ended your act yet. Why the great Mark Lee can't just go and get what he wants?

Talk about stuck up. The pull of your eyes wasn't enough this time, it wasn't enough to have me on my knees for you. 

I left the house with your eyes still on me and for once, I left somewhere with pride. I didn't even get to look at your face as I walked out; I hope it was filled with shock as I turned you down and I hope your heart ached as you lost someone you couldn't had. But, I knew in the soles of my feet that neither were true. At the end of the day, I was just another person that wanted you.

But if you won't bow then I sure as hell won't. The invitation to treat is off the table.


End file.
